Breaking the Ice
by rotatedbody
Summary: After an attempt on her life, Elsa has been assigned a Bodyguard against her will. Of which she has fallen hopelessly in love with. She believes she is "Unworthy" of his love, and refrains from attempting a stronger relationship for him... but little does she know he feels the exact same way. Watch the two overcome great obstacles and tremendous feats in their journey together!
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking the Ice chapter 1: Conflicted Feelings**

_"What?!" Elsa's voice rang out in shock and surprise at what her guard captain just notified her of. Were they joking? This had to be a prank._

_He looked startled at her outburst, but then repeated himself unsurely; "Yes, your majesty. After much deciding and conversation, the council and I have come to the conclusion that you require a personal bodyguard. I-" but Elsa's slightly irritated voice cut him off._

_"No, no, no, no... It was one minor attack! One small little skirmish from some... hooligans, and you automatically resort to a bodyguard?" She yelled angrily and not very Queen-like from her throne, of which she now rose off of and began to pace anxiously in front of it with her head down and shaking side to side derisively._

_"I'm sorry your majesty, but it's for your own safety and protection. The council has already put the order in motion, and many well suited people are already being selected for trial. You will select-" but Elsa cut him off in her rage again, and stopped pacing to look at him and yell._

_"I don't even want a bodyguard! I feel pressured and trapped as it is, and now I will be forced to have a shadow follow me around wherever I go? Telling me what I can and can't do for my safety? I won't have it!" She finished, and began to pace back and forth. This was ridiculous, just absolutely unfair! She couldn't do anything or go anywhere without the guard captain breathing down her neck and assigning guards to follow against her will... and now this? A- A bodyguard? To constantly pursue and pester her about "Safety"? It was one tiny and little failed attack by three amateur bandits, and now the council and captain were overreacting to the point of bodyguard assignment._

_The captain sighed in exasperation and defeat. "I'm sorry your majesty. You will select your choice in 3 days approximately, until then, you will have your regular squad of guardsmen follow and watch over you." He notified her, and before she could explode on him or object, he performed a respectable bow and swiftly exited the throne room, closing the doors behind him._

_Elsa just watched him, letting out a frustrated sigh of her own and taking her rightful seat in the throne, forehead resting on her propped up hand between her thumb and index finger. She was deep in thought, her thinking being along the lines of; "Great. Now the minuscule amount of freedom I have will be gone. Damn those paranoid council people! It was one tiny and failed attack, I wasn't even harmed in the slightest bit! I also don't even get a say? What's the point of being queen when I have no power over anything!". _

_Her angered and irritated thoughts continued to swirl around her mind for a little longer, all being hateful towards the thought of a persistent and nuisance of a bodyguard she was to have in three days._

_Little did she know though, that receiving this guard would change her royal life greatly... forever._

_..._

Elsa was thrown out of her thoughts and reminiscing, by Anna waving her hand in front of Elsa's face annoyingly. Elsa just shook the thoughts out of her head, glancing back up and around at the dining table's now concerned looking inhabitants. Anna had leaned across the table to try and snap Elsa from her daze and introverted phase, while also staring at Elsa in concern. Kristoff was to Anna's left, also gazing at Elsa with a slight look of worry and concern etched to his face... and then Elsa looked right to the person next to her.

The royal bodyguard.

Her heart pace quickened at the sight of him, and her face couldn't help but turn a crimson shade of red at her recent embarrassing act. Why, WHY did she _always_ manage to act and do something foolishly embarrassing in front of him? Make herself look foolish and stupid to him?

Why couldn't she manage to do something impressive and infatuating in front of him? Always instead performing something silly and odd?

_Why did she have these uncontrollable feelings of attraction and want towards the guard? _

There were so many un-answered and conflicted feelings and thoughts in Elsa's ever working mind... and a lot of them pertained to her attraction and love to the warm-hearted man.

Yes, the powerful and beautiful queen Elsa of Arandelle, had fallen madly for the Royal Bodyguard she used to despise receiving. The one man that never considered her for more than a friend. Never showed any signs of returning Elsa's interest and strong feelings. _Never thought of her more than his assigned job. S_he had fallen hopelessly in love with the one person she could never have to herself.

Why you ask? Why would there not be a chance of him returning her love and attraction? There must have been a glimmer of hope maybe?

No, there was not any chance of him ever returning her feelings. Why would he? She was a freak. An abomination. Those were only a few of the words she used to describe herself while staring into her mirror in the mornings, angrily pointing out all of her flaws and reasons she was not worthy of the man. The only reason he even probably stuck to her side was the pay he received, and oath he was forced to take as a bodyguard. Given the chance, Elsa was sure he would eagerly quit his job and abandon her side, probably forgetting and never even remembering her shortly afterwards.

Why would he like her back? Ugly colored white hair. Pale, flushed skin. Startling and obnoxious blue eyes. _Dangerous and fear inducing ice powers._ Like saying so before, she thought she was an abomination. Hideous. Cursed. Why couldn't she look like Anna, with her beautiful blue-green eyes... Auburn and shiny hair... lively and happy face. Why did Elsa have to be the unlucky and ugly of the two? It was unfair, how her sister had obtained such beauty and gifted charisma, while Elsa was stuck with being ugly and cursed with ice powers. She hated it, and herself for it

She couldn't and would never be worthy of the man's sparkling Hazel eyes. Soft and unruly on top but straight down the back and sides, light brown hair. Well fitted and grown out facial hair. Perfectly shaped and sized facial features. Well built and toned body. _Naturally nice and charming personality._

He was the embodiment of perfection in her eyes, and it tore her apart slowly from within... to be in love with him.

But little did she know that she was completely and utterly wrong. It was the exact opposite.

His concerned gaze met her very embarrassed face, and he asked with a concerned voice; "Everything alright, your majesty?", Not even knowing how much he crushed her heart by asking those words.

No, everything was _not_ alright. He didn't even know how bad Elsa wanted to just... tackle him out of his chair and smash their lips together, pin him down, never let him leave her grasp. Have the feeling of his arms around her back or hands on her waist as she laid on his warm body and never let him go. No, everything was wrong, but for everyone else's sake Elsa was forced to hold back and reply calmly; "Y-Yes. Sorry, I just remembered about an important assignment that I will need to later. Sorry, I'm fine", she finished and tried to top it off with a reassuring smile.

It failed miserably, but thankfully, Aldryth didn't pursue. He had learned it was better not to.

Instead, he just turned back in his chair and continued some unorthodox conversation with Kristoff about some... fighting sport they both took great interest in. Sighing in relief, Elsa just turned and sat back in her own chair, only to meet a still concerned and curious stare from Anna, as she wasn't as easy to shake off as the two men and Elsa knew she would have to get a _real_ good excuse to shake Anna off... or tell the truth.

Leaning in close and making sure the other two men couldn't hear, Anna asked quietly into Elsa's ear; "What was that all about? I know you lied before, just tell me the truth", she finished and then leaned back into her chair, crossing her legs and staring at Elsa inquisitively in the progress. Elsa just gave a quick reply of shaking her head and mouthing "Later", but that wouldn't throw Anna off just yet. She had to improvise.

Before Anna could continue pestering Elsa about it, Elsa just cut off Kristoff and Aldryth's conversation by saying loudly; "Alright, I'm stuffed. Time to go hit the town?", And then she gazed at the two men expectantly. Kristoff just let out a yawn, stretched out wide with a groan, and then replied; "Yeah, I could use a good long walk after this breakfast", and then he stood up, moving over and pulling Anna's chair out for her in the process. After doing so, he helped her up and pushed her chair in for her, while also offering his arm out for her to take... of which she gladly accepted. Not being able to help it, Elsa instantly got jealous of her sister with Kristoff and averted her gaze, acting to be brushing crumbs off of her perfect and spotless blue and white decorated dress.

If only Aldryth would do the same for her... but he was already up and moving towards the door. He wasn't a servant though, he was a bodyguard. His duty was to protect and ensure her and her asset's safety, not be a personal gentleman and lover.

Elsa sighed and rose herself, moving to follow the group while calling out curiously; "So, where are we even going? D-" but Anna cut her off excitedly; "Kristoff said that you can jump into the fjord from the cliff, let's go and do that!", and before anyone could object or say anything she dragged Kristoff with her to and out the door. Aldryth just laughed in his deep voice, turning to Elsa and exclaiming slightly humorously; "Always on the rush that one, huh? Well, I have to stay by your side and you're being slow! Pick up the pace, _your majesty". _He finished with a laugh, and emphasized on the words "Your majesty". A little bit back, when he was finally accepted into the group as more than a guard, he always called Elsa by the formal title "Your majesty" and she hated it. After telling him multiple times to call her Elsa, he finally picked up and knew that it was a great way to tease her by calling her that, and then only used it jokingly.

Elsa gave him a fake glare or anger, and warned him; "I told you to stop calling me that", but he just continued his smile and rebutted; "Sorry, yes. As you wish your majesty. Now come on!", and then gestured towards the door.

Elsa just tried to suppress a smile at his teasing and then strolled on out after Anna, hearing him follow closely behind and close the door.

...

About 10 minutes later and after trying to get through large crowds of citizens hoping to meet and touch the Princess and Queen, everyone finally arrived to the Fjord's cliff. In fact, everyone (especially Elsa) was lucky that Aldryth had a good personality and sense of humor, and also liked a little bit of adventuring. When the time came and Elsa picked her guard, part of their assignment for applying was creating a greeting message or speech to her, and also notify her exactly of what his duties were as the royal bodyguard.

Luckily, he notified Elsa upon meeting her; "So, I was told that the queen required a bodyguard. Reading the requirements, one of them said that once the guard was hired, he would in complete charge of deeming actions wished to be taken by the queen worthy or not. I'm pleased to tell you that I _do not_ plan on hermitting you to the castle for your safety, and will definitely accept any outside activates you wish to attend to.", and Elsa didn't really pay attention to his words outside of that. She was just so glad that he would allow freedom.

Returning to current Events, Everybody had finally arrived to the cliff of the Fjord, Anna in the lead and giddily approaching the edge. Kristoff was laughing at his childish wife's acting and was following not too far behind. "Come one slow pokes! I wanna be there before the sun goes down!", she called back when she turned and saw you all about 20 feet behind her. Aldryth just laughed and called out a reply from the back; "Well if I push you off you might go faster!", and everyone laughed at his remark.

Anna let a fake frown out and said back; "The own Royal guard himself pushing the Princess off of a cliff? that wouldn't look to good now!", and her false frown faded into a tease-full smile. Everybody arrived shortly after, Aldryth cautiously peeking over edge and shortly calling out afterwards; "Haha... yeah... You guys have fun! I'll wait dry an-" but he was cut off when Anna playfully shoved him from behind, _clean off of the edge_.

With an exclamation of surprise, he tumbled off of the edge and a waning yell of surprise followed his descent, until a *Splash* noise was heard and his scream cut off. Anna busted into uncontrollable fits of laughter, as did Kristoff shortly afterwards and she exclaimed; "D-did you hear him yell? He was gonna back off- Bahahaha!", she barely managed to squeeze out the words before busting back into the boisterous fits of laughter from before.

Elsa didn't laugh though, no, she was to attached to the guard and was worried for his safety. Rushing over to the edge, she peered down cautiously and her eyes just instantly started darting around nervously in search for her guard. Thankfully before too much panic had arisen, she saw his brown covered head surface and he screamed up; "I'm gonna kill you for that Anna!", of which Elsa joined in with Anna's now reinforced laughter from Aldryth's obviously idle threat. Although Elsa's laughs were slightly more of relief than humor.

After a few more moments, Anna and Kristoff both managed to suppress their laughter and she displayed great excitement again at her turn for jumping off of the cliff. Elsa gulped.

"Ready?", the excitement was clear in her voice, and without any further ado or objections... she just dragged Kristoff over to Elsa and forced them all off the edge before they could give a reply.

* * *

***Please read***

So, my first chapter. This was a short chapter, I know and I apologize for that- but this was also just a sort of starter and summary chapter, to get you in the flow and gist of the story. So far so good? I hope so.

Well anyway, my other chapters will be longer and please do review. Reviews help and inspire writers so much, you have no idea! (Or some fo you might). Anyways, please do review, especially with constructive criticism. All are appreciated. All are inspiring!


	2. Author's Note

**Just wanted to let people know, I have not abandoned the story yet! I might not be updating alot, as I'm working on my other story "The Traveler" on my other account (syferj), but this has not been abandoned!**


End file.
